Father, Figure
by AnimeFanatic06
Summary: After a month long mission. Squad 7 is happy to be back home. After the misson, Sakura is not herself. She missing team training sessions, skipping out on team get togethers, including her own birthday party. Know one knows where she is.
1. The News

I do not own Naruto

333333333333333333333333

"I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE, AND GET SOME ICHRAKU RAMEN." Shouted Naruto

"Naruto we've been away from the village for a month, and all your excited for is noodles?" Asked Sakura

"Well what are you looking forward to Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Me, I just wanna go home, take along shower and spend some time with my parents. Hey you guys are still coming over for my 15th birthday on Monday, right? My Moms making here famous triple fudge brownie cake."

"Yea, I'm coming Sakura." Naruto said

"What about you Sauske?"

"Hn" Was Sauske's reply nodding his head.

"What about you Sensei?"

"Huh? I'm sorry Sakura. What was the question?" Kakashi answered lifting his head from his orange novel.

"Do ever read anything else Sensei? I was asking if you're still coming over to celebrate my birthday with us."

"Sakura you don't want an old man like me at your party."

"Kakashi Sensei you're not that old. Please." Sakura pleaded.

"Ok. What time was it again?" The silver haired shinobi asked.

"Thank you Sensei, 5 o'clock. Please don't be late. My Mom has a cow when people are late. I don't want my Mom mad at you. It wouldn't be a good thing; several of mom's Jutsu's are just scary."

Reaching the red Konoha gates. Kakashi stopped at the check in station, to signify that his team had returned.

"HEY Kakashi!" Genma shouted. "Your back, finally. Hey you wanna hit a bar tonight. You look like you could use some fun my friend."

Kakashi looked over, his team was waiting for him. He signaled for the to go on ahead, he'd catch up.

"Genma, I'm not sure if I'm really up for it."

"Aw come on Kakashi, You know what you need. You've been gone for a month with no sex. You need to get laid, Come on Kakashi. Well get some beer and some women." Genama stated.

"Alright, I guess there's no harm in a few beers, but that's it."

33333333

The three Genin arrived at Hokage tower. The three walk up the stairs and Knocked on the door.

"Come in" said the Hokage

Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk, surrounded by papers.

"Oh good your back, where's Hatake?" She asked

"Kakashi Sensei stopped to talk with Genma Sensei at the check in desk." Sakura answered her Shisohou.

"Shurani, needs to keep focused on his job, instead of gabbing."

Just then Kakashi poofed in.

"About time Hatake." The Hokage Snapped.

"Sorry. Here's the report." Kakashi said handing Tsunade the mission scroll. "Everything went fine. We were able to infiltrate and take down the approaching Grass land forces, despite not meeting up with our back up team."

"Good. Now everyone but Sakura is dismissed."

3333333

Back down in the streets of Konoha, Sauske, Naruto, and Kakashi were walking toward there normal after mission spot, Ichiraku Ramen, Knowing Sakura would catch up when Tsunade was finished.

Everyone had eaten there meals but Sakura had never shown up. Her team brushed it off, not worried Sakura had said that she wanted to spend time with her parents. She hadn't seen them in a month. A few days had passed since then and know one had seen her even around Konoha. It was unusual that she would miss training with her team.

"Kakashi Sensei where's Sakura, She missed training again." Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto. Tsunade probably added some extra hospital shifts to her schedule. You can ask her tonight at her party. (Rumble Rumble) The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance, as it started to drizzle. "Why don't I just cancel the rest of training for today, go home and get yourselves cleaned up. I'll see you tonight." Kakashi said Poofing away. He had an hour and a half before he had to be at Sakura's party. He had no Idea what to get her for her birthday. Kakashi decided to go to the Shinobi Supply Shop and see if there was something there he could get for his only female student. He settled on A small embroidered pouch for her medical supplies, and a kunai with a design of pink petal on the handle. Kakashi then headed down to the Broken Shuriken a local bar, a lot of shinobi hung out at. IN the back Corner at a booth was, Genma with some girl, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

"Hey guy's!" He greeted

"Hey Kakashi sit down" Gai said "Kurenai was just telling us about her squads latest mission."

A couple stories and drinks later Kakashi looked up at the clock it was now 6 o'clock. _"Ah well Sakura won't let her mom kill me just for being a little late."_He thought standing up. "Well Guys I better get going."

"Buddy, where you taken off too. You're not even drunk yet." Genma said a little tipsy himself

"If I'm any later to Sakura's Birthday party, She's libel to kill me."

" Ah youth, well it's good to see the young cherry blossom of Konoha celebrating something, After what happened." Gai stated

"Gai what are you talking about?" Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, confused, sitting back down.

"Kakashi you don't know." Kurenai asked

"NO! What's happened to Sakura!" Kakashi demanded Temper slightly flaring. Asuma reached up placing his hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down.

"Kakashi, Sakura's parents died a week and a half after your team left on your mission. Her parents squad was one of the other squads sent out against the grass ninja forces. Nami Kotsu was the only one that made it back to the village. Her parents were taken hostage. Gai and Asuma's squads were sent out on retrieval missions.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. It wasn't pretty. Saukura's father was gone before we even got there, Her mother Barley made it out. "Gai explained

"Surinai Haruno died in Konoha Hospital the next day." Asuma added

"It's been almost a week since your team has been home. How can you not know this was going on?" Asked Kureni

"We haven't seen Sakura since we left Lady Tsunade's office. We just assumed that Sakura was picking up shifts at the hospital. She hadn't come and told me." Kakashi stated feeling guilty he should have known something was up when she didn't show up for training. "I gotta go!" With that Kakashi ran out of the bar. Into the cold rainy streets of Konoha. He stopped by Sakura's house first. Sauske and Naruto were still standing at the door soaked from the rain.

"Sensei what's going on Sakura's not home?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, Sauske the party has been canceled go home."

"Kakashi what's going on?" Sauske asked

"I'll explain tomorrow." With that Kakashi left. Kakashi started to head to Ino Yamanak's house.

Knock, Knock. Inochi Yamanaka answered the door. "Kakashi! What brings you here?" Inochi asked surprised.

"Is Sakura here by any chance visiting with your daughter Inochi?" The Silver haired Jounin asked.

"No, She's not."

"Can I speak to Ino, I need to find Sakura."

"Please come inside out of the rain Hatake." Inochi said walking down the hall to his daughters room. "Ino, Kakashi Hatake is here to see you"

Ino walk out into the living room. "Kakashi Sensei. How can I help you?"

"Ino have you seen Sakura lately?"

"Forehead, No. Sakura came to see me the day you guys came home from your mission. She was upset Lady Tsunade had told her what happened to her parents. She came to me beacues My team was part of the retrieval squad. I haven't seen her since she left, She told me she was going home, and that she needed me to cover her shifts at the hospital for a few days, She needed to be alone."

"Well she's not at home, Naruto Sauske and I were not told of this, The boys were left outside in the rain for an hour waiting for her party to begin. Thank you Ino if you see her will you let me know?"

"Sure Sensei. I will. Good bye." Ino said closing the door.

Kakashi was at a loss if she wasn't at Ino's house, Her house, Naruto's or Sauske's. Where would she go. Kakashi decided to go visit the memorial stone, to ask his old friend for help.

When Kakashi reached the memorial stone he could heard crying. On the other side of the stone he found Sakura. She was soaking wet, sitting against the back of the stone with her knees tucked in with her arms around them. She looked a mess. She was still in her mission clothes which told him, she hadn't gone home yet. Kakashi didn't say anything; he just sat down on the wet ground next to his student, letting the rain soak in.

"I can't believe their gone."She said "When I left mom was making lunch for my father. Everything was normal. It's like they never existed." Sakura said her voice hoarse from crying.

"But they did exist Sakura. They existed for you. Your parents lived the same life you are. The life of a shinobi. That mission for them was the same as it was for you. They were protecting the village for you, just as you them." Kakashi told her.

"I know. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"Sakura you haven't gone home have you."

Sakura shook her head no. " I Just can't go in that house. The house smells like my parents. Everything is my parents. I just can't bring myself to go in there by myself and see that their not there."

"Sakura why didn't you come to me. I would have helped you with this. Or even Naruto, or Sauske you know any one of us would. You can stay with me if you like." Kakashi offered looking at her.

"No Sensei, that's ok, I can go home, I should any way, just get over with. But Kakashi Sensei would you come with me just for a while. Please. I don't want to go alone."

"Sure, I'll go with you. Now lets get you out of the rain, making yourself sick, won't make things any easier for you either." Kakashi stated. Standing up reaching his hand out to his pink haired student.

When they arrived at Sakura's parents home. She noticed to small wet packages on her door step. She looked up at Kakashi.

"Naruto and Sauske haven't been told yet either."

"Tsunade Shishou didn't tell you guys?" Sakura asked

"No, I found out an 2 hours ago, from Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma before I left for your party. I told the boys to go home when I went looking for you."

"I'm sorry about that Sensei."Sakura said unlocking the door. "I should have told you guys."

"It's ok Sakura, it's fine. Now go get out of those wet close before you get sick, he ordered in his strict Sensei voice, but added his eye crease smile." This made Sakura giggle.

"Ok, Sensei."

As soon as Sakura was in her room Kakashi rummaged through the kitchen trying to find something to cook. He guessed since Sakura hadn't been home since they got back to the village, she probably hadn't eaten. When suddenly Kakashi heard a bang. He walked down the hall to Sakura's room.

"Sakura, Sakura." He said knocking on the door. Then he heard crying from the other side. knock, knock. "Sakura are you descent, I'm coming in." he said opening her door. Sakura was kneeling on the floor, trying to clean up broken glass from a picture that had fallen off her desk. Kakashi walked over to her, and Knelt down.

"Sakura are you ok." Then he noticed she sliced her hand on the glass. And she was bleeding. "Sakura stop. I'll take care of this. Take some clean close and go take a hot shower and relax ok. Don't worry about this, I clean it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Possitive"

Sakura gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. Kakashi picked up the glass. Then the rest of the picture frame. The picture was of her and her parents after her academy graduation. Sakura was in the middle with her mom on the right and dad on the left. She was holding her ninja headband in her hands showing it off in the picture. He placed the picture on her desk and turned out thelight heading back to the kitchen.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom. She could smell something really good. She walked in to her kitchen to see two plates of stir fry waiting on the kitchen table. When she sat down, Kakashi poured some tea for the two of them and they sat down to eat.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura said taking a bite. "Mmm.. So good"

Kakashi looked up at her, and chuckled at her antics.

Who knew Kakashi Sensei could cook she thought to herself. Once dinner was done. Sakura helped Kakashi clean up the dishes. He washed and she dried.

"You know my mom and I would do the dishes together every day that we weren't on a mission." She said with a smile. "It was just kind of our time I guess. Dad would go watch T.V. And mom and I would clean up the kitchen, and catch up, we'd always talk about our latest mission's. It's too bad, my parents died before my party, they always said they wanted to meet my favorite Sensei." Sakura told him.

"Your mom should have met Lady Tsunade, being Shinobi."

"Kakashi, I was talking about you! My parents heard many stories of the infamous Copy Nin. When they first joined Anbu ranks. But you left before they ever met you, in person. Once they heard that I had you as a Sensei they were ecstatic. They knew I'd learn a lot from you."

Kakashi looked at Sakura quickly, he never told his team that he was once Anbu. "Yes Sensei, I know you where in the Anbu black ops. When we were first assigned to your squad way back when, there was a week, were you told us you had a solo mission, Mom was sent on a black ops mission that next day, her Anbu team came to the door the leader had a wolfs mask on. The Anbu with the wolf mask said something. I thought I recognized the voice, but brushed it off because you left the day before. But then every time you where on a solo mission, she was on a mission. Then Mom mention one day that she had gotten a new anbu leader, Wolf had retired from anbu. That was around the same time you stopped having solo missions. It was you wasn't it Sensei?"

"Your mom was a very gifted Ninja Sakura. She was a mastery at Gen Jutsu just like you, Sakura. I left anbu because I figured out that cat was your mother. I actually figured it out the first time I saw you answer the door on our way out on an anbu mission. So after my request to change Anbu teams was denied, I retierd. If something were to happen to your mom while under my watch how would I have faced you, in squad 7, knowing I probably could have prevented it."

"That's funny then, mom did know you more than she knew."

Kakashi trying to change the subject as they walked into the living room. "So am I really your favorite Sensei?" He smiled "I figured that title would have went to Tsunade."

"Tsunade may have taught me tons of medical jutsu. But she never hangs out at Ichirakus Ramen, She doesn't go on missions with me. She doesn't goof around a little with us during training."

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Tsunade doesn't ruffle up my hair all the time. I guess you just make me feel really safe, kinda at home on missions Kakashi, like nothing bad can happen as long as we are with you."Sakura explained with a yawn. Sakura snuggled up closer to Kakashi on the couch and Fell asleep.

33333333333333

The next morning Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. She walked into the kitchen, She had to laugh Kakashi was wearing her moms apron that said. 'Moms kitchen' on it.

Kakashi turned around when he heard the giggle. "Oh good your up. I have to take care of something before we meet the guys at the training grounds, are you going to be ok by yourself, for a bit.

"yeah I'll be ok. Thanks for everything last night Sensei."

"You're welcome Sakura, see you later!"

Kakashi arrived a few minutes later at the training grounds. Sauske and Naruto where already waiting.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto called

Kakashi walked over to his team.

"Did you find Sakura?" Sauske asked.

"Yes she's ok. Sakura hasn't been around because she found out her parents died, they where the backup team that we never met up with. Their squad was ambushed and kidnapped, a few minutes before we took them down. While we were waiting at the check point to meet them, they were over taken. Now I have Sakura feeling better, unless she brings up her parents be quiet about it."

20 minutes later. Sakura showed up.

"Ok now that we are all hear. Naruto will spar with Sakura, Sauske you with me. As time went on the battle s raged in full force. You could feel the ground cracking from Sakura's strength of her punch, you could hear the clash of 2 chidori's ring through the air. Naruto clones could be seen scattered every which way.

Sakura's rage was building, she was mad that her parents where gone, mad at the shinobi who carelessly took them from her, and with out knowing it started to take it out on Naruto. One punch sent Naruto flying through a tree. She was upo in in a second. Kakashi could hear Naruto scream in pain, and looked up. He jumped over to Sakura and swiftly grabbed her off of Naruto. Holding on to her as tight as he could. He turned her around to hold her in a tight hug hopeing it would calm her down. Her punches left bruises all over Kaakshi's chest. "Sakura, Sakura, Please calm down." At the sound of Kakashi's voice calling her name she snapped out of it, and broke into a fit of tears. Kakashi held on tight. The boys stood up and walked over.

"Training is canceled for t day, you to can go home. I'm gonna walk Sakura home." With that they disappeared in a puff of smoke. They landed on Sakura's door steps and sat down. "Are you going to be ok?"Kakashi asked looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Yes, sorry about that Sensei, I just snapped."

"It's ok Naruto understands. You want me to come in with you for a bit.?" He asked her.

"Nah. Thanks Sensei, but I'll be ok." Sakura answered with a half smile.

"OK. Go get some rest then."

With that Kakashi watched as Sakura went in to the house. Then he started down the street for some drinks with his friends at the Broken Shuriken.

Around 2 a.m. Kakashi came home. It was dark and Kakashi could see a shadow sitting under his porch light outside his lower level apartment. He pulled out a Kunai, wondering who the hell was on his stoop. Walking closer he recognized the Chakra signature, and put away his Kunai.

He brushed his hand across the sleeping girls pink hair. "Sakura wake up."

"Hmm..Sensei." Sakura said looking up at him.

Kakashi bent down and picked Sakura up, unlocked his door and walked inside. "Sakura what are you doing here your going to get sick sleeping on my steps in the rain." He asked closing the door and throwing his keys on the table.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I just can't stay in that house. I can't." She said startng to cry again

"Shh.. it's ok Sakura. It's fine you can stay here if you want I have a spare room."

Hearing that Sakura's muscles relaxed, she leaned into Kakashi's chest and fell asleep. Kakashi walked Sakura into his guest room and tucked her into bed. He smiled when she snuggled into the blankets. He turned out the lights. Closing the door he stopped looked at Sakura again, She had a smile on her face.

"Heh, Good Night Sakura."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Well that's the first Chapter what do you think. Let me know. Review Review. Lataz SFT


	2. Rainy Porches & Decisions

Well I know its been a while since my last chapter. But here it comes.

When we left off Kakashi found Sakura passed out asleep on his apartment stoop, unable to stay in her childhood home.

As Stated before I do not Own Naruto. The Genius Massashi Kishamoto Does!

* * *

**333333333333333333**

Last time!

Around 2 a.m. Kakashi came home. It was dark and Kakashi could see a shadow sitting under his porch light outside his lower level apartment. He pulled out a Kunai, wondering who the hell was on his stoop. Walking closer he recognized the Chakra signature, and put away his Kunai.

He brushed his hand across the sleeping girls pink hair. "Sakura wake up."

"Hmm..Sensei." Sakura said looking up at him.

Kakashi bent down and picked Sakura up, unlocked his door and walked inside. "Sakura what are you doing here your going to get sick sleeping on my steps in the rain." He asked closing the door and throwing his keys on the table.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I just can't stay in that house. I can't." She said starting to cry again

"Shh.. it's ok Sakura. It's fine you can stay here if you want, I have a spare room."

Hearing that Sakura's muscles relaxed, she leaned into Kakashi's chest and fell asleep. Kakashi walked Sakura into his guest room and tucked her into bed. He smiled when she snuggled into the blankets. He turned out the lights. Closing the door he stopped looked at Sakura again, She had a smile on her face.

"Heh, Good Night Sakura."

**333333333333333333333333333**

(present Time)

The next morning Sakura wakes.

"UHHH" Sakura Yawns she opens her eyes and looks around the room. "Where am I" She thinks to her self. Not remembering walking to her sensei's home in the pouring rain in the middle of the night. Then she heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

Knock Knock "Sakura are you awake." Kakashi asked opening the door.

Everything came flooding back to Sakura. _She was at Kakashi Sensei's house. After Kakashi had dropped her off at her house yesterday, She walked inside and fell asleep on the couch. She woke up around 6pm and decided to walk to Naruto's to apologies and to see if he'd go to Ichiraku Ramen with her. _

_Knock Knock the Door Opens. "Sakura , what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Naruto asked her_

"_Yeah Naruto I'm ok. I just wanted to say I'm Sorry, for what I did to you this afternoon." "Your not hurt or anything Naruto?"_

"_No I'm ok Sakura, You don't have to apologies, I understand. " he said with a smile. "hey Sakura you wana come in I have Chicken Ramen in a cup."_

_Sakura Smiled at her yellow hair teammate " Actually Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Ichiraku Ramen shop._

"_ALRIGHT!" He screamed getting excited. " Just let me get my shoes."_

_Naruto and Sakura sat in the Ramen shop chatting about some past missions, Naruto going on about how he's gona beat Sasuke, and become the next Hokage. This made Sakura giggle, Naruto was just like a kid sometimes. Even tho he usually stuck his foot in his mouth when talking, and then she'd have to clobber him. He was probably her best friend next to Ino. After they had finished eating, Sakura and Naruto parted ways and she headed home. _

_Sakura walked thru the streets of the village, it was busy, Civilians walking around, fellow ninja jumping from roof top to roof top most likely running errands for Lady Tsunade. When she reached her house, stopped looked up at it, She took a deep breath and braced herself and went in. The house was so quiet, not the same anymore. Alltho all her parent's possessions were still in the house, it's like the love and the warmth of her childhood home was gone. Sakura sat down on the couch curled up under the green throw blanket and turned on the Tv. It wasn't long till she had fallen asleep, and was dreaming. She was dreaming of the morning she left for the mission, talking with her mom that morning eating breakfast as a family, they always had a family meal together before someone left on a mission. Then the dream changed. It turned into a nightmare, it began taking on Tsudade's story of what happened on her parent's mission, and she could see it all. She pictured herself standing in the Konoha hospital, she was invisible in the background, Tsunade and Shizune were trying desperately to save her mother, other medical personnel were racing all around the room. In the dream she was small and was hidden in the back ground she couldn't be heard. Then all the alarms on the EKG machine started going off. Her mom was dying. _

_Sakura Sprung awake, heart racing, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she burst in to tears the house was dead silent. Konoha's streets werer empty not a soul around, it was 1:30 in the morning. Ino had the morning medical shift so she wouldn't be wake. Sakura didn't know what to do, She couldn't sit in the house anymore she would go mad. She jumped up from the couch grabbed her keys and shoes and darted out into the rainy village streets, she found herself at Kakashi's steps, She hit the buzzer for his apartment there was no answer. She sat down on his stoop leaning against the cement wall, and started crying not caring that she was sitting in the rain, it seemed to match her mood. The rain washed across her face the same as her tears hiding them from the world. Till she passed out. _

_About 25-45 minutes later Sakura felt a hand brush her face. Along with that Familiar voice._

_"Sakura wake up."_

_"Hmm..Sensei." Sakura said looking up at him._

_Kakashi asked her. "Sakura what are you doing here you're going to get sick sleeping on my steps in the rain." Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground. _

(end of Flashback)

"Earth to Sakura! Hey are you awake!"

Suddenly Sakura snapped out of her flash back, She was back in Kakashi's guest room.

"Sakura are you ok, you seem out of it!" Kakashi asked with a worried look in his one uncovered eye.

"No I'm fine Sensei. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Your more than welcome, I just wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast. I have toast, English Muffins, I have strawberries and cream oatmeal your favorite."

"Mmm that sounds good."

"Ok I get that ready for you. Bathrooms Down the hall, Go get yourself cleaned up and breakfast will be done when you come out!" Kakashi then closed the door and headed back towards the kitchen.

Sakura laid back down for a minute. The room just smelled like Kakashi, that just made her smile, because Kakashi Sensei always just made her feel safe when he was around. She never worries on a mission because he's there. She got up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. When she made it to the kitchen there was a big bowl of pink oatmeal and a white box with a ribbon waiting for her.

Sakura pulled the chair out and sat down. She looked at the box it had her name on it. "Sensei what's the box for?"

Kakashi turned around placing his bowl of plain oatmeal on the table. "That's your birthday Gift. With everything that happened on your birthday I forgot about it. I was so worried as to where you were that when I finally found you I just forgot about the small box in my kunai pouch."

"I'm really sorry I worried you guy's Sensei. Can I open it now?"

"Hn" Kakashi Nodded taking a bite of his plain oatmeal.

Sakura pulled the Ribbon on the box and pulled off the lid. Inside was small embroidered pouch for her medical supplies, and a kunai with a design of pink petal on the handle. Sakura's face lit up, she jumped up from the table and gave Kakashi a big hug. "Thank you Sensei I love it." Kakashi Smiled his usual eye crease smile and ruffled her pink hair as he always did.

"Good I'm glad. Now let's finish up so we can stop by your house and you can change out of those clothes before training with the boys."

"Ok. Kakashi Sensei can I ask you something?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I thought you hated strawberry oatmeal, so why would you have it."

"I know it's your favorite. So I went out this morning and got you some!" He said with that all to familiar smile. With that he took his dishes from the table and placed them in the sink. " I'll be right back Sakura. I have to get something before we head out."

Just as Sakura was placing her bowl in the sink, Kakashi was coming out of his room. Sakura watched as he pocketed his favorite orange reading material. "I should have known that's what he forgot." She thought to herself.

After Locking the door the two walked back down to Sakura's house. Naruto was waiting for them at Sakura's. "There you are Sakura. I knock on the door but you weren't home."

"Kakashi Sensei let me stay at his house last night. My house is just…I just don't like my house right now."

"Sakura go on up, and get ready for training. I have to talk to Naruto about something."

Sakura shook her head that she understood and went inside. "Naruto, Sakura's having a hard time with her parents passing. When I came home last night I found her on my steps in the rain. I think her house is painful for her right now. It's too much of a reminder to her that her parents are gone. I have a quick meeting with Lady Tsunade. I was hoping you would stay with Sakura and make sure she's ok."

"A meeting with Granny Tsunade huh! Ok I'll wait with her. No problem Sensei."

"Good, Naruto when Sakura's done, just wait for me at the training ground. Well start when I get back." With that Kakashi was gone, he poofed out of site. Naruto walked up the porch and inside sakura's house.

**333333333333333333333333333**

(at Hokage Tower)

Knock Knock "Come in" Shouted the Hokage

Kakashi opened the big doors to Lady Tsunades office. "Ahh Hatake, Shizune said you wished to speak with me, and taking it that you're not late this must be really important.

"Yes this is very important. This involves you pink haired apprentice!"

Hearing that, Tsunade's face grew concerned. "What about Sakura?

"Well I know that when one losses a parent or a fellow shinobi that it is usually hard on a person. You told Sakura almost a week and a half ago about her parents. I was just informed two nights ago. But being that Sakura has lost both of her parents, and that their squad was ambushed before meeting up with ours, and the fact that our squad didn't return home from the mission till two and a half weeks after the funerals. I believe she's having a very hard time with this. She disappeared off the map for all of last week, I found her 2 nights ago crying in the rain at the memorial stone in her mission clothes, which meant she hadn't gone home since you told her. She has only been home one night since we returned to the village in total and that is because I stayed with her. She almost killed Naruto during a training session yesterday. Then I came home in the middle of the night after hanging out with Genma last night and She was sleeping on my porch."

Tsunade's face was full of concern. "Kakashi I'm sorry that you were not informed of the situation. SHIZUNE!" the hokage shouted at her assistant.

Hai! Yes Lady Tsunade!"

"Shizune find out who's mission it was to find Kakashi and inform him of Sakura's situation. I want to know why it wasn't completed!"

"Hai, Yes mam." Shizune carrying her pig Ton ton ran from the room with her orders.

"What are you suggesting we do Kakashi!" The Hokage asked him

"Lady Tsunade I respectfully ask you to give Sakura more leave time from her hospital duties, and with your permission, I request that you give Sakura permission to stay with me in my guest room till she is ready to return to her childhood home!"

"Yes I agree she needs more time to sort things thru, If Sakura wants to stay at your home Hatake! I don't have a problem with that, Sakura always speaks of you with the utmost respect. If this is what she wants then so be it. Kakashi Do you know where she is right now?"

"I believe she'll be at the 3rd training ground with Naruto and Sauske."

"GENMA!" yelled the Hokage

"Hai Yes Mam!" Genma answered

"Bring Sakura here at once, according to Hatake she is at the 3rd Shinobi battle training ground!" Instructed Lady Tsunade.

"Genma" Kakashi asked "Notify Naruto and Sasuke that training is canceled for today."

"Hai" Answered Genma with a poof he disappeared.

(at the 3rd Shinobi Battle training ground)

"Naruto did Kakashi Sensei mention why he had to go see Tsunade Shishou?" asked the pink haired shinobi, While testing out her new Kunai.

"Nope, but I wish he'd hurry up. He was supposed to help me with my new jutsu today!" Complained Naruto

"Hn, It's no used complaining about Kakashi being late, Loser! Kakashi is always late!" Said Sasuke

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" shouted Naruto

"Just shut up, Your such a Loser Naruto!"

"SASUKE!" Shouted Naruto lunging at his raven hair teammate.

"KNOCK IT OFF NARUTO!" shouted Sakura grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket and punching him in the face. Naruto tumbled over a couple times and just laid there on the ground.

POOF Genam arrived just in time to see Naruto nearly get knocked unconscious.

"Hey you guys settle it down. Sakura Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately! Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi says that training is canceled and go home.!" With that Genma disappeared again.

"I wonder what Kakashi sensei talked about in his meeting, If Shishou wants to see me and training was canceled." Sakura said taking off at top speed.

**33333333333333333333333333333**

(back at Hokages office)

Sakura Knocked on the Hokage's office doors as she opened them.

"You wished to see me Tsunade Shishou" Sakura asked

"Yes Sakura it has been brought to my attention that you aren't doing well. Which is to be expected after the events of last week, but Kakashi has expressed some concern. He's told me that after I told you last week that you never went home and disappeared for a week. That you lost control with Naruto during a training session and that you are having trouble staying at your home. At Kakashi's request I'm giving you a month off from your hospital duties use the time to collect yourself and heal. As for your living situation, even tho you are only 15, you are a shinobi in this village, which makes you an adult. So if you would like you are permitted to find your own apartment. Or Kakashi thought you might feel more comfortable staying with someone at this time. He has offered his guest room in his home to you for as long as you need it.

Sakura couldn't believe if she heard Tsunade right. She new Kakashi liked his privacy. So she looked back at him, sitting on the couch in the back of the room. He had his infamous eye crease smile on.

"It is your decision Sakura, what would you like to do?" Asked the Hokage.

"If Kakashi Sensei doesn't mind I'd like to stay with him." Sakura answered

"Alright then. Sakura You may stay with Hatake then. Your Childhood home will remain there till your ready for it! DISMISSED!"

With that Sakura and Kakashi left the Hokages office.

"Kakashi Sensei are you sure you want me to stay at your apartment?" Sakura asked him

"Yes Sakura. I'd be delighted for you to come and stay with me. My house is now your house for as long as you need it. No one ever uses that room anyway. Besides I'm not going to turn away my Favorite female student!" He said with a smile

"Sensei I'm your only female student!" she said laughing lightly hitting his arm

"Well what do you say we go get your stuff packed up and moved into your new room." Suggested Kakashi and with that they walked thru the village and up to Sakura's Childhood home!

* * *

So what do you guys think of this Chapter. I'm so sorry it took me 2 years to get the next chapter up! I just got alittle writers block then time got away from me. I can't believe its been 2 years since I last posted. But I'm proud of this chapter and I hope you like it! I guess it's kinda transition chapter! LOL Lataz SFT!


End file.
